


玉兔 02

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔 02

自从发现了Richard的彩蛋功能后，陈立农觉得上班变得有趣多了。Richard简直是个行走的粤语智能检测机，只要他的粤语讲的够标准，Richard就能给予反馈。

“Richard，我地今晚食乜野（我们今晚吃什么）？”

“我觉得干炒牛河唔错（不错）。”

哇，自己竟然讲对了！

陈立农信心大增，暗暗发誓自己要再多学几句。其实他很想拿这个借口逗逗林彦俊，比如“喜欢你”用粤语怎么说，林彦俊说出来，然后他就会回答，我都系（我也是）。光是想想陈立农就恨不得趴在办公桌上傻笑。

他当然知道“喜欢你”怎么说，黑凤梨嘛，他每天听十遍。歌词都会背了。

其实他也拿不准用什么招对付林彦俊比较好，是用这种石器时代的烂梗呢，还是直截了当地表白呢？对于林彦俊的事情，陈立农总是特别小心。

还没等他继续他的粤语学习副业，办公室的门就被敲响了，他的办公室很少有人来，大部分人都是给他打电话然后指挥他跑来跑去。陈立农有些惊慌地抬起头，发现是星际外交部的Walker。北美派遣到联邦政府北京分部来的，据说是对蓝星人颇有研究的大人物。

“……我只是想看看我的文件怎么还没传过来。我以为Richard坏掉了。”Walker耸耸肩，他金发碧眼，却讲的一口流利的普通话。

“我，我也不知道。”陈立农结结巴巴地说。

Walker走到Richard面前，拿开它的机械臂查阅了一下电脑，就微笑着抬头说，“没事了，搞定了。”

“好的。”

陈立农还处在摸鱼被抓包的惊魂未定中。他挺讨厌这样的自己，在他没有进入联邦政府之前，他也是个天不怕地不怕的小警察，现在当久了卧底文员，不知不觉中早已变得瞻前顾后、胆小怕事。说起来，最坏的结果不过是被发现然后开除——既开除出联邦政府，又开除出起义军。想到前者，他拍手叫好，想到后者，就忍不住愁眉苦脸。开除出起义军还怎么追林彦俊啊？

陈立农一边整理着纸质文件，一边又开始胡思乱想。无纸化办公听起来很美好，但完全实现起来并不容易，尤其是在联邦政府这样的机构，有太多不能轻易上传到电子终端的秘密——虽然在陈立农眼里都是要进碎纸机的。现在他还要特别留心上面有没有再次出现蓝星文名字之类的，效率慢了不少。

“好攰（累）啊。”陈立农小声抱怨。这句他没特意请教林彦俊，是偶尔听到林彦俊自己嘀咕的。

“我都系。”Richard毫无感情地回答他。完全没有疲惫的语气。

陈立农看了看时间，距离下班还有一个小时。他伸了个懒腰，又喝了一口咖啡，决定打起精神来。虽然今天免不了加班，但只要让他一边听歌一边工作，他也能快活不少。

 

如果说联邦政府一直以来的所作所为还只是让人忧心忡忡的阶段，那么在联邦各国设立蓝星人领事区的决定，无疑是一石激起千层浪的重磅炸弹——虽然条件是在蓝星人管控的南半球也设立地球人领事区，主要负责对战俘和平民的接回安置工作。但事实上大家都能看出，这个怀柔政策即是表明了联邦政府对蓝星人的妥协态度，蓝星人会从北半球各地的领事区开始，一点点地把仅剩一半的地球蚕食殆尽。

北京的雨依然不停歇地下着，这座城市的排水系统早已超出负荷，喷气式代步机因为价格高昂尚未推广到千家万户，绝大部分上班族依然选择陆地交通。林彦俊的车子送去维修了，于是他面无表情地挤在地铁里，正对面是三个蓝星人。皮肤是焦土的颜色，个头都大约有两米左右，四肢相对较短，脑袋却很大。一见他们大摇大摆地上车，人们便纷纷四散而逃，只剩林彦俊一步没挪。

当然林彦俊也没打算跟他们兵戎相见。他们的胸前都别有一个小小的信号联络器，散发着微微的红光，既是他们交流的工具也是他们身份的象征——他们是蓝星人领事区的官方工作人员。

可笑之处在于，你永远不会在地球的公共交通里看到联邦政府那些该死的家伙们。

林彦俊此行的目的就在那里。位于巴西的地球人领事区正在登记失联地球人的信息，需要家属们递交材料。在网上直接上传当然更方便，但由直系亲属亲自前往办理可以获得优先审核权——登记的人数几乎呈指数式增长，联邦政府不得不出台各项要求和条件以减轻他们巨大的工作量。每个人都在寻找自己爱的人，原来时至今日，还有那么多人类在爱与被爱着。

林彦俊早就做好了花费一天时间的心理准备，特意起了个大早，还没到上班的时间，联邦政府北京分部的门前就已经排起了长龙，他百无聊赖地等着，悬浮式雨伞在他头顶发出的声响越来越大，似乎又要下暴雨了。

“抱歉，抱歉，让一让。”

熟悉的声音从队伍后面传来，陈立农拿着雨伞跌跌撞撞地挤开人群，模样显得很狼狈。他昨晚又找到一张有手写蓝星文的废纸，因此加班到深夜，今天早上才起床晚了。沮丧的是他依然一无所获，不仅如此还跟他暗恋的上司打了个照面。

这个地方实在是有点危险，陈立农只是一愣，却没打招呼，脚步停顿了半秒就径直往办公大楼走去。

“……喂。”

陈立农知道他是在叫他，他第一次这么不希望被林彦俊叫住。他怕堵车迟到所以没开车，地铁站离上班的地方有段距离，因此他穿过了好长一段雨幕，袖口和鞋子都湿透了，未干的发胶让他前额梳上去的头发掉了下来，还在滴着水，看起来可怜兮兮的。

手里的雨伞被强势地夺走，另一把悬浮式雨伞稳稳地降落在距离他头顶15公分的地方。他终于得以解放双手，好好捧着那杯已经洒了一半的豆浆。

“跟你换把伞。快去上班吧。”

“可是……”

“我就是在这里排队的，打这种雨伞就行。”林彦俊轻轻晃了晃手里的伞。

“……谢谢。”陈立农下意识地环顾四周，周围吵吵嚷嚷，没人注意这里有起义军和政府官员在交谈。他挤出一个笑容，随即转身快步离开，悬浮式雨伞感受着特定的红外射线，跟着他一起飘进了办公大楼。这玩意可不便宜，林彦俊也是因为最近被大雨折腾的够呛才买的。

陈立农想起林彦俊握着他的伞的手，感觉心脏都被他的上司捏的皱巴巴的。

果不其然林彦俊在这里耗了一天。办完事情的时候也差不多到陈立农下班的时间了，他一整天都在回忆那家伙的模样，活像是被大雨淋湿的小笨狗，搭块毛巾给他能快活地吐出舌头。那种可爱的感觉又蔓延了上来，突然又很想见见他。他后悔把车子送去维修了，不然就可以亲自送陈立农回家——陈立农一定会惊慌又惊喜，一副想答应又不好意思的样子摇着尾巴。

“我在一楼东北角的男厕。”

发完这条信息林彦俊就听到了陈立农讲话的声音，从远远的走廊传来，跟他对话的人讲一口流利的普通话，衬得陈立农的台湾腔越发软绵。其实他已经来北京工作很久了，乡音被磨的所剩无几，只有林彦俊能认得那尾音里熟悉的亲切感。

他悄悄走到卫生间的出口，看着陈立农和那个高大男人的背影，感叹现如今普通话可真是世界通用的语言，连鬼佬都能讲的这么标准。

陈立农看到了手机上的信息，连忙与Walker告别：“抱歉，我想去一趟洗手间。”

 

“我用各种方法都查过了，什么也没查出来，你那边有线索没？”

陈立农觉得林彦俊分手之后好像反而精神了一些，胡子都刮得比以前勤快了。他盯着林彦俊光滑的下巴，停顿了两秒：“我这边也没查出来什么……我怀疑是高级资料库里的名字。但我黑不进系统。”

“除了那两次，最近也没有纸张上出现手写蓝星文了，对吧？”

“是的。”陈立农点头，“我说咱们放弃这条线索吧，我感觉像是我瞎掰的。可能是哪个小孩在画画什么的被我认错了……”

“要是你都觉得是错的，那确实是该放弃了。”林彦俊抿了口酒，分手之后他喝酒的频率比以往高了很多。“但是我们也没有别的线索不是。”

“可能就是没有势力跟蓝星人勾结呢。”陈立农垂头丧气，“只是我们在瞎担心而已。联邦政府的政策这么保守，也许只是累了，放弃抵抗罢了。”

“但你知道，万一有的话，”林彦俊语气放低，“那我们，以及我们的后代，就只能在那帮五颜六色的怪物统治之下活着了，顺便再加上几个人类走狗。”

“抱歉……”陈立农抬起头，不好意思地说，“我可能最近比较厌倦了，缺乏那个，主观能动性。”

“你的工作就是这样的，我理解。”林彦俊空出拿着酒杯的手，搁到陈立农的大腿上，冰凉的触感让陈立农瞬间起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“那今晚我们不聊工作了。”

早知道这么容易，陈立农一定会跟林彦俊抱怨撒娇八百回。他第一次跟他的上司能有除了工作之外的事做，而且是在Campus这样一个不发生点什么就是浪费钱的地方，他们俩坐在一张长凳上，周围是校园的背景陈设，就像是表面纯洁的好同桌，在月黑风高的空教室里偷情。这个认知让陈立农把刚才的低落抛到了九霄云外，虽然问出来的话只是：“那，那聊什么？要不你再教我几句广东话吧？”

“你到底为什么对这件事这么执着……”林彦俊还不知道机器人的事，只当陈立农幼稚劲犯了。连他自己都没意识到他有多迁就这个人：“你今天想学哪句？”

陈立农眨眨眼睛，鼓起勇气：“我想学点不正经的。”

林彦俊挑眉：“比如说？”

“比如……”比如啥啊，陈立农一秒钟头脑风暴，太露骨的不可以，太纯情的他又觉得没意思，“你好漂亮？”

“你好靓哦。”

“唔该。”

“……神经病。”林彦俊愣了一秒才反应过来，笑着锤了他一下。“我以为你看上了这里的哪个女孩，要现学现卖。你这个梗太烂了，还是别用了。”

好的。陈立农默默在心里记下。

“你觉得那个跳舞的女孩怎么样。”林彦俊扬起下巴，示意台上的小穗。

陈立农好像被触到了电门一般惊慌失措，他可不想让林彦俊知道他跟小穗上过床。虽然他不敢保证他在林彦俊眼里就是什么正人君子，正人君子在当今就如同活化石一般珍贵。

“就还好吧。”陈立农镇定地喝了口酒。

“要不我叫她来陪一下？你再叫个你喜欢的。”林彦俊说着就要起身去点人。

“别！”陈立农大喊一声，把林彦俊吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”他挑眉问。

陈立农简直不相信“在Campus叫人陪酒”这种事会是他一向冷静又自持的上司做的出来的，即使以前林彦俊还单身的时候，也是警局里最洁身自好的那个。他虽然喜欢跟别人开开玩笑或者言语上调戏一下，但极少与陌生人发生什么身体接触。一定是阿康把他伤的很深吧，陈立农心里酸酸地想。

“没事，我就是觉得，这里的人质量不高。”陈立农故作轻松地调侃。

“无所谓啦。”林彦俊笑笑，“及时行乐。不然就我们俩在这多无聊。”

“我们俩也可以不无聊的。”陈立农脱口而出。

也许是酒精的作用，他胆子大了许多，用带了一点暧昧和深沉的眼光看着林彦俊。就算今晚只是聊聊天，他也很满足，并不希望有其他人插进他们中间来。也许他现在还占据不了阿康在林彦俊心里满满的位置，那么能让林彦俊获得一点短暂的快乐也是好的。只要是和他，陈立农都想要尝试拥有。

林彦俊不太确定陈立农是什么意思，是他想的那样吗？他盯着对方漆黑的眼睛，从眼神中他觉得自己大概没有弄错。他的目光顺势向下，滑过鼻梁到达嘴唇。陈立农看在眼里，烧的发慌，Campus琉璃的灯光和放浪的呻吟都好像集中到了一个人身上。

“林队。”他哑着嗓子开口，“其实我想了很久。”

林彦俊的眼神又回到上方，好像神志突然清晰了起来：“你叫我林队，你是我的下属。”

陈立农的心仿佛坠落到冰窖里，林彦俊的话无疑是在赤裸裸地表明了他俩之间的距离。他其实很想说都这个年代了，上司下属有什么关系吗，但林警官就是这么一个固执己见的人，否则他也不会那么喜欢他。

“对，但我也是你的朋友。朋友之间互帮互助……没什么不对。”陈立农尝试说服他，他太害怕林彦俊把他再次退远，因此步步紧逼。

“但这样就不一样了……我不想。”

林彦俊一边拒绝着，一边感受到许久未有的蓬勃热烈的心动。这简直是个能发生什么故事的绝佳时间地点，而对象在他眼里性感的要命。陈立农穿着宽松的水洗衬衫，袖子挽起来露出小臂，没抹发胶，刘海搭在额前，青春又生动。他从来没在阿康或是任何一任男友那里有过这种感觉，恨不得现在就解开这些恼人的衬衫扣子，身体每处无一不在叫嚣着享乐的滋味。可骨子里的自我坚持总是及时地跳出来——如果你有了这种感觉，证明你已经爱上了他，而如果你爱上了他，你就更不应该如此草率地行动。

他不太确定陈立农懂不懂他的意思，毕竟那个人把失落的情绪都写在了脸上——话说回来，他也不确定陈立农对他有没有除了精虫上脑之外的想法。

“因为你是我的朋友，所以，所以这样子不好。我上一段感情就是稀里糊涂的，我不能再重蹈覆辙了。”林彦俊认真地解释。

如果不是亲眼所见，陈立农也不敢相信天下竟然真的存在着林彦俊这样的卫道士，天真又单纯，以为上床就要有感情、有亲密的关系，他都能想象当年阿康是怎么把他骗到手的——想到这里他又有点妒忌，他知道林彦俊的情史并不单薄，过往的那些人都能轻易得到他毫无保留的诚恳的爱，而他还不知道要努力多久。

他完全忘了自己其实还什么都没有表明。大概是已经在心里呐喊过千遍万遍，因此总有种林彦俊全盘皆知，而他只用等待审判的错觉。

陈立农把两个人之间的危险距离拉开，努力露出一个放松的笑：“没关系。我会一直等你。”

就好像我们还会有无数个明天一样。

 

林彦俊觉得酒精真的是个很糟糕的东西，例如他今天竟然想搞他的下属，例如他虽然没搞成却在回家后想着他的脸撸了一发。他的老乡已经开始变成了他的专属脑内GV男优，林彦俊很惭愧，他不想承认可能见到陈立农第一天就有这样的想法了。贤者时间的时候他给自己定了一个期限，如果一个月后他还是这样，他就要追陈立农。

他突然又对生活燃起了一点希望。他可能要找到父母和妹妹了，他可能又要有喜欢的人了。

这次不是因为“想谈恋爱”才刻意谈的，这次是“也许真的喜欢着”。

林警官洗完澡，习惯性地打开全息投影开始看新闻。关于各地领事区的动态播报一直是近期的热点话题，一则新闻引起了他的兴趣。说的是在中国南方的各大领事区内的地球居民，发起了方言复兴的活动，理由很简单——蓝星人听不懂。纵使蓝星人再理智冷静，诡计多端，看着周围地球人摇头晃脑高谈阔论，却无法理解他们的意思，这样的画面即使想想都觉得滑稽。

无奈随着社会的发展，许多方言都已经在全球化的热潮中消失殆尽。即使是在地大物博的中国，许多年轻人也只会说普通话。再加上以防被蓝星人窃取，网上的翻译软件已经被民众自发地销毁。因此很多学校已经请来了德高望重的老年人，开设了相关课程。林彦俊想起那篇小学课文——过了这节课，以后就只能学习德语。等到教堂的钟声敲响了十二下，老师在黑板上用法语写下，法兰西万岁。这样的情怀千年后依然相通。

林彦俊想起那个机灵的小下属学说广东话的样子，莫非他早有准备？到时候陈立农一口粤语一口台语地讲电话，对着那帮蓝星人吹胡子瞪眼，他忍不住想笑。

其实在这之前，粤语的在线教程随处可见。陈立农找他学这些有的没的，可能也只是……醉翁之意不在酒罢了。

于是他又做了一个梦，梦里陈立农又一次紧紧地拥抱了他，他还是喘不过气来，只剩那个人软绵绵的情话在耳边回响，一会是普通话，一会是粤语，一会是台语，说来说去都是一个意思，你好帅、好漂亮、好聪明、好厉害，我好喜欢你，好想你，好爱你。

不同于上次的是，这次的梦境里他俩都是光着的。

林彦俊满头黑线地起床去洗了个澡，他怀疑昨晚打的那场飞机都是幻觉，不然怎么自己还跟十六岁一样每天都欲求不满？

 

陈立农觉得最近Walker来他办公室的次数未免太多了些。他常年都与机器人Richard为伴，就好像是深居冷宫的妃子，一年也见不了几次皇帝一样。虽然星际外交部从建成以来就背负着“星际间谍部”的骂名，Walker又总是一副笑盈盈的样子，让人看不透，但陈立农还是决心要与这位“大人物”多走动走动。抛开对方有什么目的，只要自己能借着Walker摸到少许线索也是好的。这偌大的联邦政府，弯弯绕绕繁多，陈立农作为一个底层职员，如果守株待兔，不知道要等到何时。

Walker声称自己是语言文化研究专家，当初也是凭借自己最早研发出的蓝星文翻译体系，才得以进入联邦政府工作。Walker除了对各国的语言都颇有研究之外，对各地的方言也很感兴趣。

“所以这就是为什么对你讲的粤语很感兴趣，”Walker抿了一口咖啡，“不瞒你说，联邦政府打算从这一层入手，来抵御蓝星人领事区的管制。”

“例如在蓝星人领事区，发起复兴方言的活动？”陈立农心领神会。

“没错。这可苦了那帮家伙。”Walker轻蔑地一笑。

“例如台湾的领事区，蓝星人连排水管道都足足安了三天。”陈立农笑着摇摇头。

“也总算是发现了他们的弱点。”

“但其实……”陈立农皱眉，“这只是缓兵之计。凭借蓝星人的科技水平，研究出全球语言统一翻译系统并不难。况且地球上就有现成的。”

“我想你错了。”Walker气定神闲，信誓旦旦，“首先蓝星人由于只有一种语言的关系，对这方面的研究很有限，其次联邦政府并没有交出相关技术。你没发现最近有很多欧洲来的官员已经使用西班牙语办公了吗？英语和汉语已经被蓝星人研究的差不多了，但他们要走的路还长着呢。”

对于Walker这股没来由的自信，陈立农觉得莫名其妙，又感觉不无道理——在这场战争中，地球一直是步步退让的那一方。在对方武力值只略胜一筹的情况下，丰富多彩的地球文化确实为他们提供了少许胜算。

“能让民众有一点信心也是好的。”陈立农像是在自言自语：“确实是个激怒蓝星人的方法。”

“不仅如此，”Walker似乎情绪更高昂了，“我们要想到更远的地方。例如蓝星人匮乏的信息传递手段。虽然双方的军事信息都是以代码的形式传送，但在翻译的文本不同的情况下，我们可以用不同的代码表示相同的意思。而蓝星人显然做不到。”

“但蓝星人有更高级的信息加密系统，以及……”

“这些只是技术层面上的问题。”Walker的眼里散发出兴奋的光，似乎不允许陈立农这样不停用消极的理由打断他的自信：“文明不单单是你想的那样，语言、文字、美术、音乐，虚无缥缈，是一堆被炸烂的废纸，一个被销毁的硬盘而已。文明是我们的武器。你知道蓝星人在那么一块小的可怜的土地上存活了几百万年，想夺走的不仅仅只是地球的矿藏。”

“先生……恕我直言，”陈立农笑笑，“您的想法的确很好，但都只存在于理论阶段。我恐怕和绝大多数普通民众一样，迷信的还是那些机枪大炮之类的东西。”

“我在办公室外听你跟Richard对话的时候，以为你是个聪明人。”Walker难掩失望，“我以为你对各地方言感兴趣，会和我一起来找到对付蓝星人的突破口。看来我想错了。”

“那只是我在……偷懒。”陈立农想了想，坦率地回答，“一个解压的方式。”

总不能说那只是我在想我的上司吧。

虽然陈立农对Walker的理论感觉很一般，但见识到了联邦政府里绞尽脑汁来对付蓝星人的官员，属实让陈立农兴奋。这个死气沉沉的地方几乎要摧毁他的信念，慷慨激昂的Walker就像是他黑夜里的一束光。况且科学怪人总是会有他不能理解的那一面，陈立农自认是个俗人，就算是跟爱因斯坦对话也未必会当时就坚信了相对论。总而言之，对Walker的想法保留意见，对Walker的态度赞许有加。

“但无论如何都感谢您付出的努力。”陈立农诚恳地说，“虽然我目前还无法理解您的做法，但如果您有什么需要我帮忙的，我一定尽力。”

Walker笑了笑，他金色的头发和蔚蓝的眼珠都好像在这昏暗的房间里一闪一闪：“不客气。”

“呃，对不起，这样问可能有点直接但是……”陈立农吞了下口水，“您为什么要告诉我这些？”

“因为——”

那个发光的大人物弯下腰来，靠近了陈立农的耳边，陈立农有一瞬间下意识想逃跑，却被他的话牢牢地钉在了原地：

“起义军万岁。”


End file.
